Jonesy vs PUBG Player
Description Two famous Battle Royale characters fight against each other to death, who would get the Victory Royale? Interlude Boomstick: Man, I love the Battle Royales! Seeing people fight each other to death is just amazing! Wiz: And today, two of them will fight to get the Victory Royale! Boomstick: Like Jonesy, the Default Skin. Wiz: And the PUBG Player, the Unknown Player. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jonesy Boomstick: Out of the Battle Royale games, only a few of them have history, and Fortnite is one of them! Wiz: Despite being hated by everyone Fortnite is one of the few Battle Royale games with a history behind, having many characters involucrated in the history of the game. Boomstick: And one of them is Jonesy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoZvaMMPjto Wiz: Jonesy's weaponry is HUGE to start first of all. Boomstick: Yeah! He has all those guns and objects, that's a lot! Wiz: But we still don't need to complain about it, for this battle, only weapons that are available on the Battle Royale mode are going to be used in this battle. There will be no Vaulted Weapons and not Save The World weapons. Boomstick: And no Rift Zone weapons too! Also, with all of that, there's still a lot of weapons to explain, this will take forever! Wiz: Boomstick, we are just going to resume them... Boomstick: Resume them? How I didn't think about that, that's genius! Wiz: Anyways, Jonesy has plenty of weapons to choose from, all of them depending on 5 kinds of ammo, Light, Medium, Heavy, Shells 'n' Slugs, and Rockets. He can make it in a calm way, by using an Assault Rifle, like the Scar. Boomstick: Or he can make it in an explosive way! By, well, using explosives I guess, like the Rocket Launcher! Wiz: He can do it in a fast way, with some SMGs, like the Tactical Submachine Gun, or he can do it in a sneaky way, with a Sniper Rifle, like the Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle. Boomstick: Or he can do it on a normal way, with the Pistol, like the Head Cannon, or in a Heavy way, with the Shotguns, like the Pump! Wiz: Jonesy not only has Guns, he also has some objects. An example of them are the Junk Rift and the Stink Bomb. Boomstick: He also has healing objects, such as the Small Shield Potion and the Chug Jug. Wiz: Jonesy also has Vehicles to travel. The most representative is the B.R.U.T.E, a giant robot that has everything at his disposal. Boomstick: He also has the Bush, a "Bush" that can protect him from any attack and can hide him at any moment. Wiz: For a minor thing, Jonesy's main weapon is actually the Pickaxe. Boomstick: A Pickaxe that is used to collect materials and to make a little bit of damage. Wiz: But out of all of these, he has his most unique ability, the ability to build. Boomstick: Jonesy can built with 3 materials, Wood, Brick, and Metal. And while building, he can put traps! Wiz: Building and putting traps is one of the most important things you gotta' do in a Fortnite Battle Royale. Some example of traps are the Damage Trap and the Zapper Trap. Boomstick: But, out of all of these, we haven't come to the top of everything! The most powerful weapon, the one, the only, Infinity Sword! Wiz: Yes, it is vaulted, but this will be the only weapon that is vaulted but will be on the battle. Boomstick: But of course, if the Sword needed to be here! Wiz: The Infinity Sword is a sword that gives Jonesy and anybody else a great advantage, since it proposes 2 powerful attacks and has the ability to increase Jonesy's life and shield. Boomstick: But that's not all! Jonesy has been able to survive being in a bunker close to 10 years without food, except for a giant banana, and he could survive, for 10 years! That's almost impossible! Wiz: That IS impossible, Boomstick. Anyway, Jonesy could also survive falling from the sky without a parachute in a really fast speed, and just standing up like it was nothing. Boomstick: At the same time, he has survived being in front of a big ass explosion of a giant power orb, and he was harmless! Wiz: Jonesy has also survived some minor things, like the explosion of a Volcano, being attacked by Kevin The Cube, survived a giant, dangerous storm, and more things. Boomstick: But not everything is Pink color for the guy! Wiz: Apparently, Jonesy's materials and ammo are not infinite, and he can't just pull guns and items out of nowhere. He has to find the guns and objects by himself, and collect the materials with the Pickaxe, having to crush trees, rocks, and even cars to get materials, as said earlier. Boomstick: And his life is also not the best thing. He only has 100% of life and, if he has luck, he can get shield, that, again, only has 100% total percentage. Wiz: For last, Jonesy only has the opportunity to carry 5 of all of this at once. Boomstick: Damn! If only they're backpacks... Wiz: But out of this, Jonesy is just a great character with great power that, apparently isn't the best thing of the world, but is acceptable. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-p4Gh_cPO4 PUBG Player Boomstick: When you play an online game, you'll never know who's behind that screen, but you'll know that, if the game has customizable avatars, he would look cool! Wiz: And an example of that, is the PUBG Player Insert PUBG clip here Wiz: While seeing, the PUBG Player's arsenal is huge at a pretty big scale. It's weapons are type AR, SR, SG, ETC, LMG, Pistol, and SMG. Boomstick: They have lot's of weapons here, and at the same time they have a lot more of ammo, right? Wiz: Yeah, PUBG's ammo has way more variety than Fortnite's, using specific ammo for each gun. Boomstick: Each gun? Damn that has to be big! Wiz: And it is. Anyways, there are also all types of attachments that can be putted in a gun, such as the Holographic Sight or the 6x Scope. Boomstick: And if that's not all, there are throwables, that are basically like objects that can be yeeted or something like that. Wiz: A few examples of them are the Molotov Cocktail and the Smoke Grenade. Boomstick: There are also Melee Weapons, such as the Crowbar and the Machete! Wiz: And last but not least, there are the Miscellaneous Weapons, weapons that not necessarily atack, instead, they give have a support function, like the Flare Gun or the Ballistic Shield. Boomstick: Now, to change a little bit, let's talk about armor! Wiz: The Armor in PUBG is essential in a Gun Fight. It can protect you from bullets from all over the body. Boomstick: There are to Helmets to Vests! Wiz: Both of them have levels. With the more high the level, the better it would be. Boomstick: But out of that, there are also Backpacks and Utility Belts! Wiz: Both of them increase the capacity of things you can have. To ammo to guns. Boomstick: And for that, there are also healing objects, like consumables and all that stuff. Wiz: An example of them are the Energy Drinks and the Painkillers. Boomstick: And the last, there are the vehicles. Wiz: There are plenty of vehicles in PUBG, such as the UAZ or the Mirado. Boomstick: To end clearing up, there are a bunch of maps in PUBG, like Erangel or Sanhok. Wiz: The PUBG Player has survived many things through the past years, such as being shot in the head or, again, being inside a giant, dangerous storm. Boomstick: The PUBG Player does not has that much of Feats, but he still has some, like surviving a car crash or something like that. Wiz: The PUBG Player has almost the same Flaws as Jonesy, he needs to find weapons and all that stuff before the storm aproaches, and depends on ammo and suffers fall damage. Boomstick: But he still is he guy who he is, an Unknown Player in a Battle Royale trying to get good dinner. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lJYFEEcAI0 Pre Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Who are you rooting for? Jonesy PUBG Player Who are you betting for? Jonesy PUBG Player It was a normal day on the Battle Royale island, a Meteorite was floating and a Purple Cube was destroying everything. Jonesy was there, in the Battle Bus, ready to fall. He was going to be the last to jump, but before he could jump the door closed and the Battle Bus continued flying. The Battle Bus got onto a place called "Sanhok". With the Battle Bus, there was a plane, with someone else, the PUBG Player, or simply the PUBG Male Default Skin. There was only him and Jonesy in that match. The place was filled with guns and vehicles and everything from both games, and both of the players were ready to land on a place. And so, the match started. Jonesy saw his map and he saw it different. He decided to go on a place named "Bootcamp", but the PUBG Player went there too. They landed on different buildings tho. Jonesy picked up a Rare Suppresed Pistol, an Uncommon Assault Rifle, and an Stink Bomb, while the PUBG Player picked up a Groza, a Level 2 Backpack, a Level 3 Spetsnaz Helmet, and an Energy Drink, both of them also picked up some ammo. Jonesy went outside to pick up some material, but the PUBG Player also went outside. The PUBG Player noticed Jonesy while Jonesy noticed the PUBG Player. Jonesy pulled out his Assault Rifle and was ready to attack, while the PUBG Player did the same... FIGHT! The PUBG Player started shooting at Jonesy while Jonesy made a Brick Wall to protect, but it was fastly destroyed. When the wall was destroyed, Jonesy started shooting the PUBG Player, hurting him a little bit. They fired at each other until Jonesy went onto a side and hid behind some bags. In there, Jonesy saw a Bush. Jonesy putted the Bush on and went out running, while the PUBG Player went to where Jonesy was, and he saw nothing. While the PUBG Player was distracted, Jonesy went behind him and tried to shoot him in the head, but that just attracted the PUBG Player's attention. He shoot Jonesy but Jonesy was only hit once, and he did fell nothing because the Bush protected him. Jonesy started to build with his materials, and started shooting the PUBG Player from up. The PUBG Player got hurt a little bit, but what got more hurt was the Helmet, Jonesy didn't understood why he wasn't doing damage to the PUBG Player in the head. The PUBG Player ran away, while Jonesy found a Granade Launcher. The PUBG Player found an S686 and a UAZ Vehicle. Jonesy gathered up more material and was with the Granade Launcher in hand, both also had found more ammo. Jonesy heard a Vehicle at the distance, and that Vehicle ran over Jonesy. The PUBG Player was in that Vehicle, and he was escaping from something, Jonesy, damaged, saw the map and saw that the Storm was coming, so he started running to the save zone. In the road he found some Bandages and some Small Shields. Jonesy did got to the save zone, same as the PUBG Player. Jonesy was at 75 of life and 50 of Shield, while the PUBG Player was at 100 Percent with some Armor in him. The PUBG Player did found a Vest, and was with the same things as earlier. With Jonesy, he only had some Bandages that were left when he healed. Jonesy, when he got to the save zone, saw the UAZ Vehicle from earlier over there with nobody. Jonesy was scared, he didn't saw anybody, until he was attacked from behind and lost 26 of Shield. Jonesy quickly reacted and started building, until he got to see that the PUBG Player was attacking. Jonesy started launcing Grenades, but none of them got the PUBG Player. The PUBG Player ended up destroying the building Jonesy had made, and Jonesy got some fall damage. When falling, Jonesy saw a Boogie Bomb. To use this move, Jonesy launched the Stink Bombs he had to the PUBG Player, taking him surprised. The PUBG Player got weirdly hit himself and the Armor was with no touch, and when he hadn't noticed, Jonesy had throwed him the Boogie Bomb. The PUBG Player weirdly started to dance, while Jonesy shooted at him. He did ended hurting the Helmet and the Velt, but didn't killed the PUBG Player. They both retracted away and started to gain more loot. Jonesy found a Damage Trap and a Chug Jug, giving him 100 of Shield. He also found a Medkit, which gave him 100 of Life. Jonesy also found an Epic Scar, exchanging the Assault Rifle he had, a Legendary Tactical Shotgun, exchanging the Suppresed Gun he had, and a Legendary Heavy Sniper Rifle, exchanging the Grenade Launcher he had. He also found a Shield Bubble and some Chug Splashes. While the PUBG Player still, just added some attachments to the guns he had and found another one, being the Micro UZI. He did also found some Velt repair, making it to seem like a new one. The save zone was becoming smaller, and both players did encounter again. Jonesy started shooting with the Scar, but the PUBG Player did hit more shoots because the Groza had a 2x Aimpoint Scope. Jonesy was hardly damaged, and when he wasn't paying attention, the PUBG Player did drunk the Energy Drink, healing him and making him faster. Jonesy quickly made a big building and started healing himself with the Chug Splashes he had. The PUBG Player's S686 had a Choke on it, and he was destroying the building of Jonesy with the Micro UZI. Jonesy tried to shot him in the head with an Sniper Rifle, but failed. Jonesy, knowing that he was about to die, saw at the distance something, something familiar, it was a B.R.U.T.E. Jonesy had a plan, he built some stairs downstairs and went onto the B.R.U.T.E while the PUBG Player wasn't looking. The PUBG Player ended up destroying the building, but when he noticed, Jonesy wasn't there, he was on a big, giant robot. The robot activated his protection, and shooted at the PUBG Player with his giant shotgun. The PUBG Player evaded it, and started shooting at the B.R.U.T.E, but the B.R.U.T.E gave a shit about it. The B.R.U.T.E shooted his rockets at the PUBG Player, and got hit by them. The PUBG Player noticed something interesting, and that was that the robot had another thing in him, a place for somebody else. The PUBG Player thought that if he entered the robot, he'll enter control of it too. So, The PUBG Player had a plan already, the robot was about to stomp at him, so when it launched, the PUBG Player ran to the other side and entered the second slot. Jonesy noticed that he wasn't in control anymore, and for worse, the PUBG Player saw and Auto-Destruction button on the B.R.U.T.E, and, obviously, the PUBG Player pressed the button. The PUBG Player quit off the robot fast and Jonesy tried to, but when that happened, the B.R.U.T.E had already exploded. Jonesy was pretty much harmed, he standed up and saw the map, he saw that the storm was coming. Jonesy did got cought up by the storm, and almost died, but when he finally got to the save zone, he noticed something on the center of it, a sword, The Infinity Sword. Jonesy ran onto it, but his Shield starting going low, it was the PUBG Player that was shooting at him. Jonesy could get onto the Infinity Sword, and he built a little zone with Metal all around him, and some extra stuff. The PUBG Player knew Jonesy was protecting himself, but didn't knew for what the extra stuff was, so he slowly with the Micro UZI went onto the "Entrance" and when he noticed, he got hit by a Damage Trap. Just in that moment, Jonesy destroyed the whole thing, but he didn't do it with the Pickaxe or some Guns, he did it with the Infinity Sword. All his loot was on the floor and the PUBG Player was confused but amazed. Jonesy quickly started running to the PUBG Player and he tried to shoot him, and even though he made some damage to Jonesy, Jonesy didn't care. He started swinging the sword, badly damaging the Velt, and when Jonesy "Jumped" to the PUBG Player, he destroyed the PUBG Player's Velt. The PUBG Player couldn't believe it, his Velt was destroyed in seconds. Jonesy started swinging the sword side to side, damaging PUBG Player a lot. The PUBG Player was about to die and he did everything, he used the Groza, the S686, the Micro UZI, nothing. And just like that, as a final attempt, the PUBG Player aimed at Jonesy's head while Jonesy "Jumped" to PUBG Player. The PUBG Player gave the hit, but, Jonesy did too, killing PUBG Player. KO! A Victory Royale sign appears to Jonesy up his head and a Chicken Dinner appears out of nowhere. Conclusion Boomstick: Woah, that was an insane Gun Fight! Wiz: While PUBG Player's weaponry beats most of Jonesy's, the ability of Building, the wacky and creative posibilities of the items, and especially, the B.R.U.T.E and the Infinity Sword beat most of PUBG Player's weaponry. Boomstick: And even though all of that, the PUBG Player still gave the best of the best! Wiz: Despite Jonesy having many good things in his arsenal, the PUBG Player gave a really good fight, having the best decitions of the battle and giving a great fight to Jonesy. Boomstick: Damn, this guy even got to destroy the B.R.U.T.E! Wiz: But, at the end, Jonesy's power with the Infinity Sword gave it's best. Boomstick: Also! Don't forget Jonesy did survive a lot much more of things than PUBG Player, like, he got to survive in a Bunker for 10 years, with just a Giant Banana of food! And PUBG Player, well, he has survived gunshots, I think. Wiz: The Winner is Jonesy. Next Time "Poyo!" "OOF" Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Andrex Yeet